


Trash Removal

by Kalloway



Category: Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A night's work.





	Trash Removal

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'hood'

Gene brushed by the guy, knocking his hood back almost like it was on accident. The bar was full, after all, and people were gonna bump into one another to get from one place to another. Couldn't fault him for that, right?

"Watch it!" the guy growled as he reached to tug it into place. But oh, Gene had seen his face and he knew-- This was his bounty and it was time to get to work.

Sure, the other patrons might not like it, and sure, the barkeep might not like it, but...

Trash needed to be taken out.


End file.
